fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dart/Supports
With Farina C Support *'Farina:' Hey, kid! Come here! *'Dart:' Hm? Who are you? *'Farina:' I’m Farina. I just want to ask you something. How much are they paying you? *'Dart:' What? Why do you want to know? *'Farina:' Don’t change the subject! Just tell me! My honor depends upon your answer! *'Dart:' What are you talking about? You’re a real strange one, you know? I’m not being paid a single doubloon. *'Farina:' Are you serious!?! *'Dart:' Why are you so shocked? I mean, I get to travel a lot... It’s not like I have to pay for anything... *'Farina:' Whoa... I just can’t believe it... You must be the stupidest person I have ever met... *'Dart:' Now watch that pretty little mouth of yours, lass, before I turn it sideways! *'Farina:' So I guess my 20,000 gold wage really is the highest here... Well, who should be surprised? I am quite simply the finest mercenary that money can buy... *'Dart:' Hah! 20,000 gold! You put your life on the line for that chump change!? Man, oh, man... Some people just got stupid for cash... *'Farina:' What did you just say!? Well then, what are you here for!? *'Dart:' Haw! You want to know? I’m here for me!! I’m a big guy, and I’ve got big dreams! *'Farina:' Yeah, I bet. You probably don’t have two coppers to rub together, and here you are, talking about dreams! *'Dart:' What would you know about it!? B Support *'Farina:' All right, I’ll bite. What’s your dream, big guy? *'Dart:' Well, it’s this... *'Farina:' Whoo, that smells musty... What is it? *'Dart:' Don’t get all squeamish on me, now, girlie. It’s a treasure map... It belonged to the legendary pirate king, Han Gak. If I can just decipher the riddles he used to mark the location of his buried treasure, then I should be able to find it... *'Farina:' So...treasure, huh? How much do you think it’s worth? *'Dart:' Well, at least one hundred million, I’ll wager... *'Farina:' That much, huh? ...... Wait a second!! Did you just say ONE HUNDRED MILLION--? *'Dart:' Whoa! *'Farina:' Now...is that thing for real!? You wouldn’t lie about money, right!? Tell me you wouldn’t!! *'Dart:' Now hold on, relax, just calm down... It’s the real thing, I swear. *'Farina:' I can’t believe it... I mean, just think... But wait...how would a wharf rat like you get hold of something like that? *'Dart:' ...Wharf rat? *'Farina:' Right, forget about it... But let’s just say... *'Dart:' Yeah? *'Farina:' That map is probably fake, but let’s just say I were to buy it from you... How would...3,000 gold sound? *'Dart:' You think me daft, woman?! Who would sell their dream for a few clinking coins in their pocket!? My answer is no, whatever the price. *'Farina:' But...it’s so obviously a fake!! *'Dart:' What!? Open your beady little eyes and look here, missy! The pirate king signed his mark, right here! *'Farina:' Where? Mmm... Anyone could have written that! *'Dart:' Shut yer trap! Compare it to the one on this letter of his... Ha! Now, you see it, don’t you! *'Farina:' Haha... Sucker... Thanks for the look at the map... I think I’ll just go find it myself! *'Dart:' Nggh! You gold-snatching witch! Well, all I have to do is decipher the riddle before she does... And I’ll find that treasure first! Or my name isn’t Dart! A Support *'Farina:' “The treasure lies on the other side of the door that separates fire and water.” Fire and water, huh? The Nabata desert, maybe? *'Dart:' Don’t you wish! See! That’s why it’s going to take a pirate’s mind to unravel this one, lassie! It’s got to be the Dragon’s Gate on the Dread Isle! *'Farina:' Really? That doesn’t sound right for some reason... *'Dart:' Yeah, well maybe that’s because you weren’t paying attention to this bit that says “The hidden white fang...” That’s gotta be the Ilian wyvern’s... *'Farina:' No way. There are no wyverns in Ilia... *'Dart:' A-Are you serious? Then that would mean... Aww... *'Farina:' Just so we’re straight, it’s going to be “early bird gets the worm,” right? Of course, only one of us can fly like a bird, right? *'Dart:' You think I’d let a gold-snatching witch like you beat me to it? *'Farina:' What?! Don’t act like you’re not in it for the treasure, too! You find that treasure, and you’ll be rich, right? You’ve got all these grand dreams, but you’re just in it for the loot! *'Dart:' Don’t be a bleeding idiot... Dart the pirate is not such a small man! Being rich is boring! My dream is this: I want to find that treasure, hide it again, make a map that leads to it, and pass out a few copies all over the world!! *'Farina:' What?! *'Dart:' Don’t you get it? I’m a pirate’s pirate! There’ll be sea dogs the world over looking for the treasure of Dart, the legendary pirate king! What do you think? Isn’t it exciting? *'Farina:' ...You are the stupidest pirate I have ever met... *'Dart:' Hey! Are you stomping on my dream?! *'Farina:' Well, what do you want me to say...? Let’s see...the phrase “Pearls before swine,” comes to mind... Aww, forget about it. I’m going to find that treasure first anyway... *'Dart:' Over my dead body! You’ll never get that treasure! With Wil C Support *'Dart:' So! Who's next? Come on! Attack me! *'Wil:' Huh? *'Dart:' Wha--! ...Oh. You're on our side, right? You've got a sort of slack-jawed look about you... *'Wil:' Dan?! Hey, you're Dan, aren't you? Wow, how have you been? And hey! What are you doing here, anyway? *'Dart:' What's it to you!? The name's Dart, and I'm a mate in Fargus's pirate crew! *'Wil:' You're...Dan, right? *'Dart:' Uhh, no. *'Wil:' Yes, you are! *'Dart:' No, I'm not! *'Wil:' Hmm... Are you sure you're not Dan? *'Dart:' Will you knock it off?! *'Wil:' Fine, just say you're not Dan... I can take a hint... It was just an honest mistake, you know! Man...! *'Dart:' ...... What was that about!? And who did he think he was messing with, anyway? I'd run him through as soon as look at 'im! B Support *'Dart:' I've finally found you, you cad! Today is the last day of your life! Prepare yourself! *'Wil:' Dan! I mean...not Dan... Pirate guy! Da-... Da-... Dark! *'Dart:' It's Dart, you idiot! *'Wil:' Yeah, right. So, um...what do you want with me? *'Dart:' Well, I kind of owe you one from earlier... Or maybe a few... Yeah, I owe you a few whacks with this here axe!! *'Wil:' A few whacks, huh...I'll, uhh, pass. *'Dart:' Who asked you, chum-for-brains? These people are driving me nuts! *'Wil:' Look out! An enemy! Look, I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe next time, eh, Darth? *'Dart:' Hold on! It's Dart, you ignorant toad! Yarr! Come back here! A Support *'Dart:' ...Now I've found you,you stinking bow-plucker! *'Wil:' Whoa! Look! Behind you! *'Dart:' What!? *'Wil:' Are you OK? *'Dart:' You idiot! On your right! *'Wil:' Whoa! ...Phew. That was close! Thanks. You're Dart, right? *'Dart:' Snrk! I wasn't trying to help you, squid-bait! Just forget about it... But wait...you did save me first... So think of it as payback! *'Wil:' ...Hmmm. *'Dart:' What!? *'Wil:' You know, Dart, you really do look like Dan. It's just so hard to imagine you're not him... *'Dart:' Not that again! Who is this guy!? Who is Dan!? *'Wil:' Dan was my childhood fr... He was my best friend... We left home together five years ago, but it didn't go too well. Last time I saw him was back in Badon... *'Dart:' Five years ago? In Badon, you say... *'Wil:' That's right. *'Dart:' ... Naw...couldn't be... *'Wil:' What? Do you know something? *'Dart:' ...Well, about five years ago, Fargus pulled into port at Badon, and a young man had collapsed on the pier... He was bleeding pretty badly... They say it was a miracle he lived at all. *'Wil:' What!! *'Dart:' Everyone in town just pretended not to notice... And no wonder... That day was a holy day for Elimine's flock. They were forbidden any contact with blood... And the sailors... Well, you know how superstitious they are... That man lay there, half alive, for six hours... *'Wil:' That's terrible... *'Dart:' Then the taboo lifted, and someone picked him up, just in time... ...It was the leader of the pirates that work out of Badon. Well, that young man recovered, but as if in exchange for his life, he had lost all of his memories... *'Wil:' Dart, you don't think... *'Dart:' I don't know, I don't know... ...It's just a story I've heard around... With Geitz C Support *'Geitz:' Bored, bored, bored... Say, you’re a pirate, aren’t you? Let’s do something exciting! *'Dart:' A word of advice, friend. Never sneak up on a man unfolding a treasure map!! Or...are you offering to come with me? That’s why you’re here, right? *'Geitz:' What’s that? *'Dart:' Pfaw! That’s why you never get anything done! If you’ve got time to complain, then you’ve got time to fight! *'Geitz:' I have an attention span of only about half an hour. Too bad, huh? Heh, heh! *'Dart:' Man, are you ever useless! *'Geitz:' God, this is all just so dull. Why can’t something interesting happen? B Support *'Geitz:' I’m hungry. When’s lunch? Food, food, food... Hey, pirate, go pilfer me some delicious swag from Merlinus!! *'Dart:' Geitz! Quit wasting my time! *'Geitz:' Right, right—how about fighting? Why don’t you go do some fighting for me? *'Dart:' Who are you giving orders to, fool!? Yarr! *'Geitz:' Umm, to you, I guess. I’ve always had help around, you see... Why, even as a child, I always had Nan-Nan and Grampy to help dress me... Hey! Stop it! Dart! I was joking about the swag! Put that axe away! *'Dart:' ...... You know, when you left the merchants guild, I thought I might actually like to partner up with you... But you just don’t change, do you? You just wander about, trying any new thing, and you never finish anything! You just keep doing that, over and over! *'Geitz:' ...... *'Dart:' Geitz... What is your life about, anyway? What’s the point? Go ahead and be bored all your life, just stay out of my way! *'Geitz:' ...Ouch. I really didn’t need to hear all that... A Support *'Geitz:' Hey, Dart! About earlier... I’m sorry. I was just...trying to goad you into a fight. *'Dart:' ...... *'Geitz:' You know, all this time, I’ve resented it. You just...you had so much when I had so little. *'Dart:' ...... *'Geitz:' We first met in Badon, remember? Fargus had raided my family’s boat. Dad and I... We went to get new freight and a new crew... When Dad was haggling, I saw some pirates... Compared to our ship, theirs was a total wreck... But... it looked so much better to me... *'Dart:' Of course it did! That ship was our pride and joy! *'Geitz:' Well, I never had the chance to love something like that... So I resented you... And I don’t want to die feeling that way... I mean...what will I leave in this world when I die? *'Dart:' Bah! You daft fool! I’ve had nothing that you can’t find! Just travel everywhere, and live like there’s no tomorrow. In time, you’ll find everything you need... ...So don’t give up! *'Geitz:' ...S-Sure. *'Dart:' Now, let’s go! Just throw yourself fully into the first thing you see! *'Geitz:' Yeah! *'Dart:' Geitz! *'Geitz:' Hm? *'Dart:' When this battle is over, would you like to board our ship? *'Geitz:' Yeah... I would. The ocean...that’s where I belong. *'Dart:' Aye, that’s my sailor! With Rebecca C Support *'Rebecca:' Brother? *'Dart:' Huh? Are you talking to me? *'Rebecca:' Oh, uhh... *'Dart:' Ah, a case of mistaken identity? Forget it. No bother. Now get lost. *'Rebecca:' I’m sorry... From behind, you look just like my brother who ran away from home. *'Dart:' ...What was his name? *'Rebecca:' Dan... His name was Dan. *'Dart:' Hmm... Don’t know him. *'Rebecca:' What is your name? *'Dart:' I’m Dart! Mate on the Davros, vessel of the feared pirates of Fargus!! *'Rebecca:' P-Pirates!? *'Dart:' ...Hey, now that’s the reaction I like to see!! You don’t just go walking up to any man you see and take his arm, missie! *'Rebecca:' ...Dart... B Support *'Rebecca:' Umm...Dart! *'Dart:' Hm? What, you again? *'Rebecca:' My name is Rebecca. I wanted to apologize for earlier... *'Dart:' Apologize? *'Rebecca:' For...being afraid of you... I’m sorry. *'Dart:' Don’t worry about it. That is to say, it’s a rare woman that don’t fear pirates. *'Rebecca:' I suppose so... But I’m still sorry. *'Dart:' I said it’s fine. ...Urp. Oog... The beast in my belly is growling again... *'Rebecca:' Oh! Here. Have this! *'Dart:' What’s in here? *'Rebecca:' It’s a special lunch I make. Fresh fruit, roasted fowl, herbed bread, and... *'Dart:' Urp... *'Rebecca:' Here you go. *'Dart:' Uhh, all right, then. So now we’re even? Is that fair? *'Rebecca:' Sure! A Support *'Dart:' Ho, Rebecca! *'Rebecca:' Ah! Dart!! *'Dart:' Here. *'Rebecca:' Ooooh! What a pretty shell! Is it for me? *'Dart:' Yeah. Thanks for the food earlier. *'Rebecca:' Well, it’s awfully nice of you, but didn’t you say we were even back there? *'Dart:' Uhh... I didn’t think you’d remember that part. *'Rebecca:' HeeHee. Don’t look so frumpy! Thank you! I will treasure it! *'Dart:' Er, yeah. *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Dart:' What’s the matter? *'Rebecca:' I know I shouldn’t keep saying this but... Dart... You just look so much like my brother... *'Dart:' Is that so? Well, who knows. Maybe I am. *'Rebecca:' What!? *'Dart:' I don’t have any memories of my life more ‘n five years back... Fargus found me, bloody and limp on a pier, and I didn’t know who I was... I’m thinkin’ I must have leaked more ‘n just blood out of my ears, you know? Now I don’t remember nothin’! *'Rebecca:' My brother left home... ...Exactly... Five years...ago... *'Dart:' It’s just strange luck, that. Unless...there’s more to it. *'Rebecca:' Well, he did have a scar on his right side, on his abdomen... from when he was gored by a stag in the forests of Pherae! Do you have a scar like that? *'Dart:' Abdomen... That’s over here, eh? And me right... That’s starboard, innit? *'Rebecca:' Amazing... You really are... *'Dart:' ...Hey. Is this for real? *'Rebecca:' Ah... *'Dart:' Look, it’s nothin’ personal-like. I just want to be sure. I mean. I’d be glad to think you were my sister, but... I’d hate to find out I was wrong later, you know? *'Rebecca:' Dart... *'Dart:' Aww, blow me down... Just call me Brother... Either way, I’ll go back to me ship when this battle ends... so why don’t we both just play along for a little while... Right? *'Rebecca:' Uh, um...sure. I guess...that would be... Yeah! Big brother Dart! *'Dart:' Not...Dan? *'Rebecca:' No, I’ll just call you “Brother Dart.” You might not be Dan anymore, but you’re definitely my brother! I’m sure of it... *'Dart:' Rebecca... With Karel C Support *'Karel:' ...... *'Dart:' What do you want!? Are you trying to start a fight!? *'Karel:' You smell like...like the sea... Are you a sailor? *'Dart:' What’s it to you? I am Dart, feared member of Fargus’s pirate crews! Know my name, and fear my blade, mate! *'Karel:' ...... I just wanted to ask you one thing. *'Dart:' Huh? I thought you wanted to fight... *'Karel:' Tell me... Who is the strongest warrior on Elibe? *'Dart:' That’s easy! You’ll find no one tougher than Fargus’s pirates! *'Karel:' At sea, perhaps. But who is the strongest on land? *'Dart:' Hey! I don’t much like the tone of your voice! But fine, I’ll tell you. If you can afford it... *'Karel:' Take what you want... *'Dart:' Ha! Woo-hoo! Well, well, I’m starting to like you more already! Now then, let’s see... I’ve heard rumors in many a port town. You’ll have to confirm them yourself. *'Karel:' Spit it out. *'Dart:' Well, it’s like this... Out on the Western Isles, there’s a stone giant that men call Kelles. He’s thrice the size of the tallest man, and he can swallow your whole, from your head to your-- *'Karel:' He’s dead. *'Dart:' Huh? Really? *'Karel:' Yeah. *'Dart:' ...Seems like I heard about him only recently. You must get news quickly. *'Karel:' ...Next. *'Dart:' Wait...I just remembered... There’s a mage in Ilia who has the power to freeze your blood in its veins. He found an ancient ice tome that-- *'Karel:' Yeah, he’s dead, too. About a month ago. *'Dart:' I... Well, that’s... Are you serious? How could you know that? *'Karel:' ...Next. B Support *'Dart:' Hey, it’s you again! *'Karel:' ...... *'Dart:' You wanted to know about the strongest warriors in the land, right? *'Karel:' I did, and still do. But those whom I have met did not strike me as being very strong at all. *'Dart:' Well, I remembered a bunch more. ‘Cause you know, I felt like I hadn’t given you your money’s worth. *'Karel:' Out with it. *'Dart:' But hold on. I was hoping you could help me out, too. I am looking for a certain treasure in Elibe. If you know anything, please tell me. *'Karel:' I’ll tell you what I know. *'Dart:' All right then, you’ve got a deal. Have you ever heard of the Princess of Swords? *'Karel:' No. *'Dart:' Really? Well, she’s supposed to be gorgeous. She appears at tournaments and slices through her foes with ease. Then she just disappears. From what I’ve heard, she’s looking for a man from her past. *'Karel:' Hmm... *'Dart:' Speaking of women, let me tell you about the Wyvern General. You know about the three Wyvern Generals in Bern, right? Well, she’s a fourth, and she’s mightier than the other three! *'Karel:' Hmm... Interesting. I will remember her. *'Dart:' Now it’s my turn! So you’ve traveled all over Elibe, right? Have you ever heard of the treasure of the pirate king? *'Karel:' No. *'Dart:' One word!? You call that an answer!? A Support *'Dart:' Hey there you are! I forgot one! *'Karel:' What is it? *'Dart:' You know, what we were talking about? The tough guys! Well, I forgot one, but now I’ve remembered it! *'Karel:' Spit it out. *'Dart:' I hear about this guy wherever I go! He uses a fairy sword and cuts people in half! He leaves behind only a mountain of bodies and a sea of blood. He is the “Sword Demon,” who lives only to kill! And his name is... Karel! *'Karel:' ...Sword Demon? *'Dart:' Yeah. You only hear the absolute worst thing about him... Like how he single-handedly wiped out an entire army of knights! Yeah, but it’s gotta be a myth... One against a thousand? That sounds like a tall tale to me, mate... *'Karel:' ...... *'Dart:' How ‘bout it? You’re pretty good, but there’s always someone better, right? Why don’t you try acting all big after you’ve beaten him? *'Karel:' I apologize, but I cannot duel myself. *'Dart:' Hunh...? You’re joking... No way... So you’re the... You’re THAT Karel?! *'Karel:' I am only one Karel, but that is my name. *'Dart:' Well, pucker my portside! Why didn’t you say so? *'Karel:' You didn’t ask. *'Dart:' So if you’re Karel, then... Hey! Do you really have a thousand swords from the men you’ve slain? *'Karel:' ...What are you talking about? *'Dart:' Don’t hide it! I heard all about it! That you laugh on the battlefield as you gather dead men’s swords! *'Karel:' ...... I guess the rumors have embellished the truth... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports